Solar cells include, on at least one of the light receiving surface and the back surface, finger electrodes and bus bar electrodes. Back contact solar cells include, on the back surface, n-type and p-type finger electrodes formed in patterns and bus bar electrodes (for example, see WO 2012/132854).